bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Decker
| birthday = March 26 | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 110 lbs | blood type = AO | affiliation = None | occupation = College Student | previous occupation = High School Student | team = Venganza | previous team = None | partner = Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations = King City | relatives = Brien Decker (Father) Theresa Decker (mother) Gary Decker (brother) | education = High School Education Liberal Arts Degree Hair Stylist | signature skill = Dimwrite }} Lauren Decker (ローレン·デッカー, Rōren·Dekkā) is a classmate and friend of Derek Marshall. She is a member of Venganza, her designation number being X10. Appearance Lauren is a fully-grown young woman with magenta eyes, long, brown hair, and a rarely smiling face. She wears her hair tied back in a bow, sometimes with her bangs hanging over her left eye. Personality Lauren shifts from a woman of few words, silent when not knowing what to speak, to a relatively cheerful person. She maintains a kind and patient demeanor towards Derek, despite his opposition towards her. She does have a limit, which Derek has tested many times. Overall, she trusts Derek with her life, and she knows that Derek trusts her with his. History During her first year of college, she met Derek Marshall when asking directions to her class. Later on, she found him around the art department observing the artwork made by students. After some exchanges of opinion, the two became loose friends. She noticed Derek always held back in speaking, and she wanted him to try to be happy. She kept visiting him until Derek told her to leave and never come back. On her way home in tears, she was attacked by a Hollow. When she was certain that she was dead, Derek stepped in and eliminated the Hollow. Later on, she awoke in Derek's mansion, bandaged up from her encounter. Derek told her of his past; from his powers to the death of his ex-girlfriend, Crystal. With his confession, Lauren saw why Derek was so opposed to her and that he was a much kinder person than he let on. Since then, she has become Derek's closest friend. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Life Aura Manipulator: Lauren's painting career has helped her realize the flow of energy in her body to perform her Dimwrite powers better. She describes the feeling as manipulation of energy around her and utilizing the kinetic energy of her blood flowing as sources of usable power. Kaihajikko Master (海波実行, Ocean Wave Run): Lauren perfected her Kaihajikko powers by racing Derek to Lake Erie and back. Her maximum movement has become so fast that instead of her steps making sounds like the ocean's waves, it sounds almost like static when she runs at full speed. "Tekkōshin": (鉄鉱芯, Core Ore) A Dimwriting fighting style meant to strengthen the users bones to where they are as strong as iron, Lauren has trained her body enough to where her skeleton cannot be broken by most attacks that would certainly break anyone else. Though her powers attribute to this, she has been able to maintain a constant state of powering up as a form of training. Dimwrite Weapon Mei-Ha (銘刃, Edge Inscription) is the name of Lauren's personal Dimwrite power. It takes form in scars on her body. The release command for it is, "Enchant the Audience with your elegant strokes." When activated, her scars move to her palms. On her left palm, the character for "shield" (盾, tate) appears, and on her right palm, the character for "sword" (剣, ken) appears. With this, she can use her left palm as a shield from attacks, and she can create something akin to a energy dagger with her right palm for attack. *'Kizuganokoru' (傷が残る, Scar): Lauren's right arm metaphorically becomes the blade. She concentrates a dense reishi which becomes a blade. In addition, her life force becomes a line of defense so that her blade cannot be broken. However, since this technique literally puts her life on the line, her lifespan would be shortened if her blade broke. Trivia *Lauren has been approached about her power. She has been told that it is similar to a Zanpakutō or a Fullbring. The difference that she has said about her abilities is that she draws her main power from the surrounding life and motion in addition to the emotions lain within her art. Quotes Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Human Category:Dimwrite Category:Venganza